Une dépendance contre nous
by Biporeo
Summary: "J'dois te le dire. Jdois te le dire avant que la drogue nous sépare. Avant que nous soyons pourris par ces conneries. Il faut que tu saches tout ça avant que l'un de nous deux soit emporté." - OS, death fic, Mathieu x Hippie.


**Hellow le fandom et bienvenue sur cet OS avec un pairing très spécial que j'aimeuuuuh.**

 **Oui, vous l'aurez compris, je parle du Hippie x Mathieu (je fais un très gros doigt au célèbre 2ppies, oui oui, mais je vous aime quand même, me frappez pas svp. J'offre des cookies).**

 **D'ailleurs, y'a pas un nom pour ce pairing ? Moi j'propose ! Alors... Euh... Hithieu ? (ça ressemble à Hitler \o/) Mappie ? (on dirait un nom d'assurance) Svp, aidez moi ;_;.**

 **Le titre est trompeur. La dépendance en fait, c'est la drogue héhé..**

 **La trame est volontairement lente puis rapide (peut être trop ?).**

 **Ewn... J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée !**

 _ **Chanson très vivement conseillée : One de U2**_

 **J'vous ai tout dit, donc... Bonne lecture, laissez une review si ça vous a plu/déplu, si vous avez des remarques/conseils à me donner.** **  
**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Bipolxire.**

* * *

Le temps était glacial pour un début d'hiver. Les températures devaient frôler les un ou deux degrés. Le vent, d'ordinaire plutôt léger, faisait l'effet d'une claque lorsqu'il soufflait sur la peau. Il brûlait même comme un feu ardent lorsqu'il arrivait à caresser un centimètre d'épiderme découvert. Le ciel était couvert de nuages menaçants. La neige risquait de recouvrir en peu de temps la capitale, l'enfermant un peu plus dans son manteau hivernal.

Les rues pavées étaient parcourues par des tâches grisâtres ou noires, qui semblaient vagabonder comme des âmes démunies de toute chaleur.

Ils semblaient loin ces jours d'automne où les enfants sautaient à pieds joints sur les tas de feuilles, où ils riaient et discutaient gaiement le long des allées alors que les arbres perdaient peu à peu leur belle fourrure. Où était cette pluie abondante qui noyait les ruelles il y avait à peine quelques semaines ?

Ce paysage, assez désolant en temps normal, se mourrait toujours un peu plus. Doucement, lentement. Bientôt, les étincelles de vie seraient beaucoup moins nombreuses dans les avenues.

Pourtant, malgré cette vague de froid qui parcourait cette ville, il y avait une âme, seule, vagabonde, dehors.

Sur son balcon haut perché, elle observait, derrière ses lunettes fumées, ce petit monde s'éteindre petit à petit. Elle le contemplait, fascinée par ces changements si brusques, si intenses. Quelle période pénible ! Elle qui aimait observer avec attention et rêverie ces animaux déjà si rares, voilà qu'elle devrait se contenter du ciel parsemé de drôle de taches.

Elle frissonna légèrement.

La veste qui couvrait ses frêles épaules ne lui portait pas spécialement chaud. Elle était même inefficace.

L'âme tira encore une fois - la dernière - sur le joint niché entre ses lèvres, fit tournoyer la fumée noire dans son être avant de la recracher docilement. Elle écrasa sa barre d'une substance pas très nette sur le sol avant de jeter le mégot dans un cendrier disposé à côté d'elle.

Appuyée contre le mur, elle s'aida de la surface pour se relever. Elle agrippa l'un des remparts du balcon et dans un soupir, se mit sur ses deux pieds. Elle s'étira quelques secondes, réchauffant son corps glacé. La chaleur se répandit dans son être comme de l'électricité sur un filament.

Elle s'approcha de la porte vitrée et la poussa afin de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

L'air de l'appartement lui picota chaque parcelle de peau. Elle s'en crispa légèrement.

"T'es pas sorti comme ça quand même ? résonna une voix"

Le détenteur de ces mots était assis, pour ne pas dire avachi, sur le canapé du salon et la fixait de ses yeux brillants.

"T'en fais pas gros ! Je vais bien. Les vaches m'ont réchauffé !"

Son interlocuteur soupira, exaspéré. Il se redressa avant de se glisser auprès de sa personnalité presque transie de froid. Il posa une main sur son front.

"T'es brûlant de fièvre. grogna-t-il

\- La rhubarbe me guérit !"

Il poussa à nouveau un soupir. Le créateur le prit par la main et le força à le suivre. Il le dirigea jusqu'à la cuisine, où il le fit asseoir sur une des chaises du comptoir.

"Je vais bien gros ! tenta d'assurer le malade"

Le second, qui semblait chercher quelque chose dans un placard, se tourna brusquement vers lui, en le fusillant du regard.

"Bien ? Tu dois avoir au moins trente-neuf de fièvre !

\- Mais je suis pas au pays des licornes, donc, je suis encore en bon état.

\- T'es pas possible mec !"

L'auteur de cette dernière tirade récupéra un verre et une boîte jaune, trouvée sur l'un des plans de travail. Il versa de l'eau dans le récipient avant de le tendre, avec un comprimé blanc, à son acolyte.

"Prends-les. ordonna-t-il"

Le junkie saisit le cachet et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures.

Le deuxième protagoniste poussa, pour la énième fois, un soupir. Son double avait du consommer des produits illicites - pour changer - et semblait être encore sous l'emprise des effets.

"Hippie, prends le médicament."

L'intéressé le fixa avec de grands yeux.

"Mais je peux pas manger une coccinelle gros !"

Et ainsi débuta un long débat sur la consommation de ces médicaments. Alors que l'un était parti au quart de tour, l'autre gardait un calme olympien presque abruti.

C'était une soirée banale dans le domicile Sommet. Mathieu s'engueulait avec une de ses personnalités, un troisième protagoniste intervenait, et soit il rejoignait la dispute, soit la faisait cesser. À l'occurrence, c'était le Patron qui était intervenu, demandant paisiblement : "Hé, vous auriez pas vu un homme avec une grosse paire de loches ?". Ce à quoi l'Originel avait répondu : "Arrête de parler de la Fille comme ça !", et cette dernière, à l'attente de son nom, avait répliqué : "Je suis une vraie femme Patron !".

Enfin, bref, cette discussion avait permis au Hippie de s'éclipser.

Celui-ci s'était affalé sur le canapé. Il fouilla ses poches, à la recherche de son éternel briquet et de quoi faire un joint. Il ne ressortit de ses vêtements que le petit objet en plastique.

Il fronça les sourcils. Déjà à cours de drogue ?

"Patron ? fit-il de sa voix traînante"

L'interpellé, qui avait renoncé à retrouver son partenaire d'une nuit, était assis sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, la mine contrariée.

"Qu'est ce tu m'veux l'camé ?"

Ce dernier tendit un billet de dix euros en l'air.

"J'suis en manque gros."

Les sourcils de l'homme en noir se froncèrent.

"Tu m'en as déjà acheté y'a trois jours. grogna-t-il

\- J'en ai plus."

Le beatnik l'entendit se lever et s'approcher d'un pas presque feutré jusqu'au sofa. Il prit du bout des doigts le billet et lâcha finalement, enjoué :

"Fais attention gamin, la prochaine fois, je te fais payer en nature..."

Sa langue claqua et un rire gras le prit. Il disparut dans la maisonnée, laissant un Hippie en manque.

Celui-ci, insensible à ces paroles, ferma les yeux.

Il poussa un long soupir de désespoir. Comment ferait-il sans sa came ?

Parfois, il se demandait que serait sa vie sans toutes ces dépendances. Qui serait-il ? Est-ce que sa véritable personnalité serait enfin révélée ? Arrêterait-on de le voir sous l'angle de la drogue ? Il se le demandait. Il savait bien évidemment que ces questions resteraient à jamais sans réponse ; il ne pouvait pas cesser sa consommation. C'était inimaginable, impossible.

Des pas l'incitèrent à ouvrir ses paupières.

Il fut surpris de découvrir son créateur, une boîte jaune et un verre d'eau à la main. Ce dernier le fusillait du regard.

Son double esquissa un sourire timide.

"Prends ce cachet et ne me contredis pas."

Sa voix avait emprunté un ton autoritaire et froid, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais avec le camé. D'ordinaire, il parlait avec calme et même s'il donnait un ordre, il restait toujours chaleureux.

Mathieu, pour la première fois, avait perdu cet air sympathique. Certes, il lui était déjà arrivé d'engueuler sa personnalité, mais même après leur dispute, il retrouvait une mine amicale. Il n'y avait qu'avec le Hippie qu'il se comportait ainsi. C'était leur truc. Être toujours heureux. Ou du moins paraître.

Le junkie pensait que son créateur était parfois colérique mais il savait que celui-ci faisait des efforts pour lui. Alors il ne lui en voulait pas. Il ignorait ces moments de fureur. C'était son devoir. Rendre heureux les gens.

Le beatnik saisit le verre et le comprimé et l'avala grâce à une gorgée d'eau. Mathieu s'assit en soupirant, soulagé d'avoir enfin convaincu son double.

Il sentit alors une main se poser sur sa joue. Surpris, il tourna la tête en direction du camé, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

"T'es pas peace gros. Et ça m'fait mal de te voir comme ça à cause de moi."

Il rougit presque instantanément. Comme les collégiennes qui se font draguer de manière peu subtile par un mâle manquant de testostérone. Il était mal à l'aise à l'entente de ces paroles. Ce n'était pourtant que l'une de ses personnalités. Et en plus, il se trouvait que c'était le Hippie. Cependant, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop proches. Beaucoup trop à son goût.

Il dégagea gentiment cette paume, tout en affichant un sourire embarrassé.

Il se leva sans répondre, les yeux baissés. Il s'avança de quelques pas dans la pièce, vers la cuisine. Il fit soudain volte-face.

"Hippie ?"

Le concerné, qui fixait dans la vague, laissa ses yeux dériver vers son créateur.

"Oui gros ?

\- Je... Non rien."

À ces mots, le châtain disparut du salon.

* * *

"Gros ?

\- Hm ?"

Mathieu était face à son écran d'ordinateur, la tête appuyée sur l'une de ses paumes. Des cernes d'un noir saillant s'étaient dessinées sur son visage. Le jeune homme cherchait désespérément une vidéo à analyser, mais la toile manquait cruellement de quoi étancher sa soif. Il naviguait sur le Web depuis plus de trois heures, sans compter ses heures de jeux sur The Witcher sur son pc - prévu à cet effet -. Il en avait assez de ne rien trouver et se retenait de tout envoyer valser - parce qu'un Mac, c'est cher -. Alors, lorsque le junkie lui avait adressé la parole, il avait profité de l'instant pour se décrocher de sa recherche - pas totalement non plus, il était persuadé que son homologue ne le dérangerait pas très longtemps ou lui parlerait de l'un de ses trips -.

"Je peux t'aider ?"

Le schizophrène décrocha ses yeux de l'écran pour examiner le drogué. Il cligna des paupières. Avait-il bien entendu ?

Il observa avec attention son semblable. Celui-ci avait ses lunettes de travers, son chapeau n'était plus à sa place habituelle, ses cheveux étaient bataillés comme s'il venait de se réveiller, ses mains tremblaient comme des feuilles. Des marques rouges striaient ses avant-bras. La peau était à vif, prête à lâcher des gouttes d'hémoglobine. Les frottements avaient été trop fréquents et les ongles avaient du endommagés l'épiderme.

Le jeune homme se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement en train de contenir ses spasmes.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? souffla Mathieu, plus qu'inquiet"

Il se dressa sur ses jambes pour être face à son double.

Le Hippie baissa la tête, comme un enfant pris en faute.

"J'suis en manque gros."

Sa voix, d'ordinaire plus lente et claire, était plus vive et cassée. Son souffle était devenu presque aussitôt saccadé. Il semblait contenir avec difficulté des pleurs.

Alors le manque de substances le rendait aussi vulnérable qu'un chaton ?

Le schizophrène lui prit la main et la serra. Une expression mélancolique s'était dessiné sur son visage.

"On va aller voir le Patron, ok ? Il va te passer une cigarette... Ou un joint. Ok ?"

Le ton était instable, presque hésitant. Pour la première fois, Mathieu sembla au junkie, vulnérable, presque inoffensif.

"Gros... gémit-il"

Cette plainte avait presque été inaudible. Ce surnom sonnait comme un appel à l'aide.

L'Originel esquissa un sourire timide.

"Ça va aller, t'inquiète."

Il lui serra la main tout en lui offrant un sourire angélique. Il l'obligea à le suivre, tenant toujours fermement son emprise. Ils empruntèrent le couloir qui les mena directement devant la porte du pervers.

Décidé, Mathieu osa frapper sur le bois. Ladite porte s'ouvrit en grand, dévoilant un Patron torse-nu, seulement vêtu d'un boxer comme bas et de son éternelle paire de lunettes. Son état laissait penser qu'on venait de le réveiller. Et qui réveillait le Patron, réveillait la mort.

L'homme, tout de noir vêtu généralement, tirait une gueule de quinze mètres. Il examina pendant quelques secondes ses opposants et lâcha de sa voix devenue beaucoup plus rocailleuse :

"Qu'es'ce vous v'l'ez ?"

Son créateur leva la main du Hippie, toujours fermement bloquée entre ses doigts.

"T'as pas un joint pour lui ?"

Le criminel abaissa ses lunettes jusqu'à son nez et balada ses yeux de haut en bas, avant de dévoiler un sourire carnassier. Il gratta de son index sa barbe, semblant réfléchir.

"J'pas dis au camé qu'il devrait m'payer en nature la prochaine fois qu'il aurait besoin de moi ?"

Mathieu le fusilla du regard.

"Mec, arrête tes conneries et passe-moi un joint."

L'intéressé fit la moue. Autant il n'avait pas peur de Mathieu, autant, il n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée d'être enfermé dans la tête malade du schizophrène. Quoique... Ça pouvait être amusant de prendre le contrôle du corps lors d'un moment de faiblesse. Mais là, ce qu'il voulait à cet instant, c'était juste pouvoir poser sa tête sur un oreiller et dormir à poing fermé, comme un bambin. Les fameux lendemains de cuite...

Il obéit donc, à contre-cœur, et après avoir disparu quelques secondes dans la pénombre de sa piaule, réapparut, une clope entre les doigts.

À la vue du tout petit objet, le Hippie se défit de l'emprise de l'Originel avant de se jeter sur la cibiche, comme une pie lorsqu'elle voit une matière brillante. Il s'empressa de l'allumer et de la glisser entre ses lèvres.

Et comme à son habitude, il se dirigea vers le salon, dans le but de s'étaler sur le canapé. C'était plus une habitude qu'une nécessité, mais comme le proverbe dit : "Les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure".

Mathieu, soulagé d'un problème en moins, s'apprêtait à suivre sa copie lorsqu'on lui saisit le bras, le tirant violemment en arrière. Un torse l'empêcha de tomber par terre.

Il se sentit blêmir lorsqu'il sut à qui appartenait ce corps.

Un souffle chaud lui caressa langoureusement la peau du cou tandis qu'une paire de lèvres traçait une ligne imaginaire sur son épiderme, tout en l'effleurant bien évidemment.

Un claquement de dent le fit frissonner. À moins que ce ne soit la barbe de quelques jours qui lui picotait vicieusement le cou.

"D'habitude, c'est moi qui donne les ordres gamin..."

La voix avait emprunté un ton beaucoup plus bas, la rendant étrangement sexy.

Il s'étrangla à ces mots.

Il se défit de l'étreinte qui lui enserrait le bras d'un coup d'épaule avant de faire volte-face au Patron. Qui le fixait d'une manière lubrique.

"Tu fais flipper mec. gronda Mathieu"

Le concerné claqua sa langue et rit d'un air provocateur.

"Fallait pas ramener ton p'tit cul."

Une grimace se dessina sur le visage du vidéaste. Jouant la carte de l'ignorance, il fit demi-tour vers le salon, décidé à rejoindre le junkie.

"T'auras jamais ton compte avec lui, gamin."

Surpris, ledit gamin se tourna à nouveau vers le débauché, les yeux enflammés.

"Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ?"

Le Patron, visiblement ravi d'avoir à nouveau attirer l'attention, se contenta de sourire, se délectant de la colère visible sur les traits de son interlocuteur.

"J'dis juste qu'avec le camé en partenaire de lit, t'auras que dalle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce...

\- Alors qu'avec moi, coupa-t-il, tu risques de prendre ton pied. Et tu risques même d'en redemander. Enfin bref, ma porte t'est grande ouverte gamin !"

Avant même que Mathieu n'ait pu protester, le débauché avait refermer sa porte violemment, tout en éclatant de rire d'un ton rauque.

* * *

 ** _"On va commencer par faire connaissance, tu veux ?_**

 ** _\- Ok grosse."_**

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Il a juste fait une mauvaise rechute, le Prof s'en ait occupé.

\- J'peux aller le voir ?

\- Je ne pense pas Mat'. Il est encore fébrile. Le Prof lui a fait un lavage d'estomac... Et c'est pas joli-joli le résultat.

\- C'est ma personnalité !"

Maître Panda soupira.

"Mat', je fais ça pour toi."

Un silence troublant accueillit ces paroles.

"Je sais. C'est juste que...

\- Il te l'a dit lui-même. Ne t'attache pas à lui."

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, l'ursidé les regretta amèrement. Ses paroles étaient sortis presque instinctivement, à son plus grand désarroi. Son créateur ne laisserait pas passer ça...

"COMMENT TU PEUX ME DIRE ÇA ? COMMENT ? C'EST PAS UN ANIMAL ! C'EST LA MÊME PERSONNE QUE TOI ET MOI !"

L'Originel avait viré en moins d'une seconde au rouge écarlate. Une veine était même apparue au niveau de son front. Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs à l'auteur de cette tirade. Si l'on pouvait mourir à cause d'un regard, alors le Panda serait déjà six pieds sous terre.

Ce dernier, comprenant sa boulette,tenta, tant bien que mal, de calmer les nerfs à vif de son interlocuteur :

"Mat', c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, tu le sais. Le Hippie compte pour tout le monde ici, mais on sait qu'il partira avec ses conneries."

Malgré l'effort pour rattraper son erreur, le vidéaste le fixait toujours de façon meurtrière.

"Je vais le voir. balança-t-il, sèchement"

Trop honteux pour le retenir, "l'animal" n'exécuta aucun mouvement, laissant passer - et en recevant une bousculade volontaire - le schizophrène.

Mathieu entra dans la chambre du Hippie. Il découvrit le Prof à son chevet, semblant somnoler. Le beatnik était en train de dormir paisiblement, comme s'il n'avait pas subi un lavage d'estomac, après avoir ingurgité des médicaments pour se droguer. Le Patron, principal fournisseur, n'avait pas reçu de livraison, du coup, l'habituel junkie se retrouvait fréquemment en manque, en quête d'une substance qui le ramènerait dans son pays de licornes. Mais ce jour-là, il était peut-être allé trop loin.

Le Prof, qui avait entendu la porte grincer à son ouverture, détourna les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant. Il remonta ses lunettes sur nez tout en se raclant la gorge.

"Il est dans un état stable. lâcha-t-il d'une voix neutre"

Le ton qu'avait utilisé le scientifique fit mal au cœur du schizophrène. Mais celui-ci ne laissa rien paraître et hocha doucement - pour ne pas dire fébrilement - la tête.

L'érudit se leva et s'étira, faisant craquer ses os.

"Je pense que je n'aurais pas besoin de le surveiller. Je vous laisse vous entretenir."

Il s'exécuta aussitôt en s'éclipsant de la pièce.

Mathieu se glissa sur l'un des bords libres du lit et fixa silencieusement sa copie.

"Tu m'as fait peur. murmura-t-il"

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il l'entendait. Mais ça lui importait peu. Il avait juste besoin de s'exprimer. Besoin de lui parler de ses heures de souffrance lorsqu'il l'avait découvert.

Il revoyait encore la scène se déroulait sous ses yeux.

 _Blanc. La vie était faite de nuances. De nuances de blanc et de noir. Le blanc avait le monopole sur sa vie. Il s'avérait que derrière ce personnage cynique qu'il s'amusait à interpréter, il y avait une âme optimiste et positive. Il n'en avait pas l'air. Pourtant, c'était l'une de ses principales caractéristiques._

 _Le monde était blanc ce jour-là._

 _Le temps était clément, la température était agréable, l'inspiration était abondante, la gaieté était à son paroxysme. Enfin bref, une journée qui s'annonçait radieuse comme ce soleil d'hiver qui pointait son nez._

 _Il était prêt à commencer cette journée avec un sourire de Gavroche._

 _Il était entré dans la salle de bain, blanche, comme sa journée._

 _La douche était blanche. Le lavabo était blanc. Le plafond était blanc. La lumière qui inondait la pièce était blanche. Le rideau de douche était blanc. Le carrelage était blanc._

 _Pourtant, une masse noire trônait et faisait tâche sur ce blanc._

 _Du noir, répandu aussitôt dans toute la pièce, dans tout son esprit._

 _Son sourire avait fané, son bonheur s'était défilé, son enthousiasme s'était envolé, son optimisme s'était écroulé, ses yeux s'étaient embrumés._

 _Bientôt, la pièce sembla tournoyer autour de lui. Les nuances se mélangeaient. Le noir prenait le dessus. Le blanc devenait gris, puis foncé, avant de noircir complètement._

 _Ses pieds semblaient se dérober, il s'écroula au sol. Il était devenu amorphe, une loque._

 _Ses doigts avaient effleuré cette joue si livide, si blanche. Mais de cette pureté ne ressortait que les effluves d'un sommeil éternel._

 _Il hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Il hurla comme si sa propre fin était proche. Il hurla d'un désespoir troublant, sans nom. Il hurla d'une voix qui donne des frissons le long de l'échine. Il hurla pour eux deux. Il hurla tout le noir qui l'envahissait._

 _Des larmes salées, noires, dévalèrent le long de ses joues. Des fontaines, des torrents, des tsunamis. Les traces du passage de l'eau se dessinaient sur sa figure déformée par une grimace de douleur. Une expression reflétant toutes ces nuances de noir dansait sur son visage. Il était à présent le prisonnier du noir et ce, durant de longs jours._

 _Son monde, si beau et si brillant, était devenu si laid, si terne._

"C'est beau c'que tu dis gros..."

La voix épuisée du Hippie coupa le récit douloureux de Mathieu. Celui-ci, surpris de voir son compagnon éveillé, l'examina quelques secondes, la bouche entrouverte.

"Ton karma est propre. Tu es quelqu'un de bien."

Ses mots semblaient confus, hésitants. Pourtant, son ton était léger, presque hypnotisant.

"Je t'aime gros."

D'un amour platonique. D'un amour fraternel. D'un amour paternel. Tout, sauf d'un amour passionnel et encore moins charnel. Je le sais. Je le sais putain ! Alors arrête de me le rappeler. Arrête de me faire souffrir, je t'en prie. Arrête de me le dire. Arrête de le penser. Arrête de l'afficher.

Arrête, je t'en supplie.

L'Originel se releva, serrant ses poings au point que ses jointures blanchissent. Il fit volte-face et sans un regard de plus vers le camé, disparut derrière la porte.

Il n'avait pourtant rien dit de mal...

* * *

 _ **"Au fond, je t'aime bien.**_

 _ **\- Je dois dire la même chose ?**_

 _ **\- ... Je suppose que non.**_

 _ **\- Tu me fais peur.**_

 _ **\- Je fais souvent cet effet...**_

 _ **\- Dis grosse, t'as dit que tu m'aimais bien ?**_

 _ **\- Exact.**_

 _ **\- Alors pourquoi tu veux m'emmener ?**_

 _ **\- J'ai pas dit que je t'emmenais. Ou du moins, pas encore.**_

 _ **\- Je suis heureux ici, tu ne souhaites pas que je le sois ?**_

 _ **\- C'est une notion bien abstraite le bonheur. Mais je peux t'en offrir un nouveau si tu me rejoins."**_

* * *

Ce matin, lorsque ses pieds avaient touché le sol, lorsque ses doigts avaient lâché son couvre-lit, lorsque ses paupières s'étaient ouvertes totalement, il s'était senti pousser des ailes. Ce qu'il avait envie de faire, ce matin là, c'était courir jusqu'à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. C'était une idée absurde. Mais tellement tentante. Oui, il avait envie de la réaliser. Il devait la réaliser. Ce n'était pas l'un de ces défis un peu cons que l'on voulait réussir à faire avant la fin de la journée, non, c'était plus. C'était une idée qui caressait l'envie et provoquait l'interdit. C'était un mélange explosif. Un feu d'artifice qui risquait de faire tout voler en éclat. Et étrangement, cette perspective lui plaisait.

Alors, totalement décidé, il se risqua jusqu'à sa chambre. Ses pas étaient lents. Il hésitait. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il se devait de continuer. Il ne voulait pas faire marche arrière. **Il ne pouvait pas.** Il était si proche. Alors, il ne renoncerait pas.

La porte en bois qui lui faisait face le déstabilisa légèrement. S'il franchissait ce seuil, le retour serait définitivement impossible. Son courage lui revint aussitôt à cette pensée. Déterminé, il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper ; il entra et sans même vérifier si son double était éveillé, se coucha à côté de lui avant de fermer son torse dans une étreinte. Il posa sa tête sur avant-bras nu et laissa ses paupières glisser le long de ses yeux. C'était un défi con. Sûrement. Mais c'était aussi une excuse. Une excuse pour sa façon d'être, de penser, d'écouter, de dire. Une excuse pour l'offense qu'il lui avait faite.

Il resta blotti contre lui. Maintenant qu'il avait fait sa folie, il n'avait plus envie de se détacher. Il voulait à jamais rester dans cette position. Il ne voulait plus jamais bouger. Il était bien. Sans besoin d'autres choses.

Juste calme. Juste bien.

Et il lui dit. Il lui dit ce qu'il pensait depuis bien trop longtemps et qu'il avait gardé pour lui. Il lui dit ce qu'il avait essayé d'éloigner avec la drogue. Il lui dit ce sentiment qui oppressait trop violemment sa poitrine.

"Je t'aime gros."

Mais sa déclaration, si simple, si belle, si pure, était morte à l'instant où ses mots s'étaient décrochés de ses lèvres.

* * *

 ** _"Il est temps._**

 ** _\- ..._**

 ** _\- Ce n'est pas que de ma faute tu sais ?_**

 ** _\- Je sais grosse._**

 ** _\- Alors pourquoi tu m'en veux ?_**

 ** _\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis juste déprimé._**

 ** _\- Toi déprimé ? Pourtant, t'as la drogue plutôt joyeuse non ?_**

 ** _\- Oui. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de la laisser._**

 ** _\- Ma curiosité est insatisfaite._**

 ** _\- J'voulais lui dire tellement de choses, sans drogue._**

 ** _\- Et tu as rechuté avant. Encore une fois._**

 ** _\- Plus ou moins grosse."_**

* * *

Mathieu se réveilla avec une douleur présente au niveau de l'avant-bras. Des fourmillements lui parcouraient le muscle - qui était par ailleurs paralysée par le manque d'afflux sanguin -. Il essaya, vainement, de bouger cette partie de son corps, mais il ne bougea pas d'un seul millimètre. Il poussa un grognement agacé avant de daigner ouvrir ses yeux. Il mit quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la lumière aveuglante qui traversait les carreaux de sa fenêtre. Maudit soit ses habitudes de gamer... Jouer à un jeu vidéo pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, c'était plutôt cool. Mais ne pas fermer ses volets à trois heures du matin par pure flemme et fatigue, c'était beaucoup moins marrant. Il supposa que c'était sa punition pour avoir été feignant la veille.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer à cette trop forte luminosité avant de relever la tête.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit un bras posé nonchalamment sur son torse. Il blêmit. Et prit un ton cadavérique lorsqu'il aperçut que ce même bras était rattaché à un corps couché sur le vente - ce qui était plutôt logique finalement -.

Il se passa sa soirée de la veille en continu. Il n'était pourtant pas sorti dehors. N'était pas allé en boîte. Peut-être avait-il bu ?

Il se facepalma mentalement. Impossible, il avait joué toute la soirée à Counter Strike pour passer sa colère.

Alors pourquoi y'a un putain de bras d'homme sur moi ?!

Un bras d'homme ?... Il commença à paniquer. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'une quelconque escapade nocturne, ni de relation d'une nuit, et encore moins D'UN partenaire.

Pourtant, il était bien là, en caleçon et un homme manifestement à ses côtés.

Il fixa le plafond.

Je sais que je suis un peu seul en ce moment, mais sérieusement, vous étiez obligés de me refiler une paire de balls ?

Il n'était pas homophobe, non loin de là. Il n'était juste pas de ce penchant. Il se savait plus hétérosexuel. En soi, ça ne le dérangeait pas tellement d'être avec un homme et de pratiquer plus que de simples baisers affectueux - un rire le prit où il émit cette pensée, il avait directement songé au Matoine, si populaire auprès des fangirls - , mais ça la dérangeait un peu de le découvrir après une soirée dont il n'avait aucun souvenir.

C'était plus dérangeant. Enfin. Légèrement.

Parce que finalement, il savait pertinemment qu'il ressentait plus - beaucoup plus ! - pour l'une de ses personnalités. Mais trouvant cette situation bien étrange, il essayait de faire taire cette partie de lui-même.

Trop occupé par ses réflexions, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que son partenaire était étrangement lourd. Surpris par cette constatation - tardive -, il laissa dévaler sa tête sur le côté.

Sa mâchoire se décrocha sous la surprise. Le... Hippie ?

Ses yeux papillonnèrent sur le visage paisiblement endormi du junkie. Il avait du mal à croire cette étrange vue. Que faisait-il ici, dans son lit, pratiquement blotti contre lui ?

Un laps de temps s'écoula avant qu'il n'ose bouger son bras libre. Il réussit à se mettre sur le côté - sans le réveiller, par un miracle du ciel -.

Du bout des doigts, il effleura sa joue.

Il eut un frisson.

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué depuis le début, mais le teint de son comparse était... Étrangement pâle.

Et cette peau était bien trop laiteuse et froide pour que ce soit normale.

Il fronça ses sourcils.

"Hippie ? tonna-t-il d'une voix forte"

Un silence troublant lui répondit. Il lui secoua un peu plus l'épaule, contrarié. Étrangement, le beatnik sembla se laisser secouer sans le moindre signe de résistance.

"Hippie ? insista à nouveau son créateur"

Son timbre était imprégné d'inquiétude.

"Hippie ! Réveille-toi !"

Il s'était mis à califourchon sur lui pour lui secouer vigoureusement les épaules. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur le col de son tee-shirt, comme des serres.

"Hippie ! Arrête maintenant !"

Il savait parfaitement que ça arriverait un jour où l'autre. Il en était conscient. La drogue était à la fois une bénédiction et un poison. Il était au courant. Même lui le lui disait. Même Maître Panda lui rappelait. Alors qu'est-ce qui bloquait chez lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il n'était pas capable de comprendre ? Le Hippie devait partir, un jour où l'autre. C'était la vie d'un drogué. D'un mec qui avait préféré sombrer plutôt que de voir les choses autrement. Il payait la fuite pour un autre monde aujourd'hui. C'était ça, juste ça.

Alors pourquoi cette déchirure au niveau de la poitrine ?

 ** _Non !_**

"Hippie s'il-te-plaît !"

Pourquoi ce bourdonnement dans les oreilles ?

 _ **Non, non, non, non, non !**_

"Putain Hippie, réveille-toi !"

Pourquoi cette douleur qui lui lacérait tout son être ?

Pourquoi ce goût de bile dans la bouche ?

Pourquoi cette odeur nauséabonde dans le nez ?

Pourquoi cette vue si floue ?

Pourquoi lui ?...

Sa tête se logea dans son cou, blanc comme la neige qui ornait les rues. Il continuait de serrer le tee-shirt de son acolyte entre ses doigts. Tellement fort que sa paume virait au rouge écarlate.

Dans ce spectacle glaçant, une larme brûlante roula sur sa pommette avant de dévaler son visage pour venir s'écraser sur l'épiderme du junkie. Une larme de désespoir. De peine. De regret. De colère. De honte. De déception. D'incompréhension.

À cette première goutte s'ajouta une seconde, une troisième puis une quatrième. Bientôt, seuls des filets d'eau descendaient le long de sa peau, laissant derrière eux des traces rougeoyantes.

"Hippie..."

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure cassé.

"Je t'aime, m'abandonne pas... Hippie..."

Les sanglots brisaient ses mots.

"Hippie ! hurla-t-il"

Ce cri était sorti comme une plainte.

Comme un dernier appel pour un retour.

Mais là où la Mort amenait le Hippie, il n'y avait qu'un allé simple.


End file.
